Playing Pretend
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Halilintar bangun di rumah sakit, dengan nama pemberian yang tidak dikenalnya, pasangan yang tidak pernah dinikahinya, dan seseorang berwajah sama dengannya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal. .:. HaliFang, past GemFang (BoyFang)


Dia membuka mata perlahan. Putih. Buram, dia hanya dapat melihat putih. Satu warna itu saja. Kemudian warna itu berubah, tergores kibaran abu-abu yang diduganya adalah bayangan dari benda yang menghalangi jalan cahaya, berkibar seiring dengan angin sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya entah dari mana. Matanya mulai melirik, menangkap garis semu yang membatasi warna putih dari tembok dan langit-langit yang hampir terlewati dengan mudah. Juga lampu. Juga alarm kebakaran. Juga benda lain yang dia tidak pedulikan sebutannya. Kepalanya juga mulai bergerak, terangkat, berusaha melihat ke sekitar. Melihat botol infus yang digantung di tiang, tersambung oleh tali yang mengalirkan cairan nutrisi pada tangannya.

Oh.

Sesuatu—seseorang memegang tangannya. Orang itu memegang tangannya, tangan satu lagi dilipat untuk menjadi bantalan wajah orang itu. Sepertinya tertidur. Meski tanpa menunggu lama, kepala ungu itu terangkat pelan. Mengerang.

Menatapnya.

Menerjap.

Dengan cepat, tangan orang itu mengambil sebuah kacamata. Entah dari mana. Mungkin dari pangkuannya. Matanya kembali menerjap sebelum membelalak padanya, seperti melihat hantu. Namun sepertinya juga bukan, mengingat kedua bibir orang itu terangkat seraya matanya berkaca-kaca.

Dia tidak paham. "Kau… siapa?"

Senyum itu jatuh.

"A-aku—aku…,"

Suara orang itu serak. Dia dapat melihat bahu orang itu yang bergetar pelan, sebelum orang itu bangun dan menekan tombol di sebelah kepala tempat tidur.

Putih.

Orang-orang berpakaian serbaputih masuk. Dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, hanya dapat melihat bahu sampai kepala mereka berkat posisi tidurnya yang membatasi pandangannya. Salah satunya mengenalkan dirinya sebagai dokter yang bertanggungjawab mengeceknya. Dokter itu mengecek mulutnya, detak jantungnya, detak nadinya, kemudian membiarkannya bangun pada posisi duduk.

Kini pandangannya lebih luas. Dia dapat melihat jendela yang terbuka dengan tirainya yang melambai, rok panjang dokter yang mengurusnya, bawaan perawat-perawat yang mengawali dokter tersebut, pria berambut ungu tadi yang kini duduk di sofa di sudut sana, juga seorang pria yang wajahnya terlihat familiar—

Sangat, sangat familiar.

Dokter itu mengakhiri pemeriksaannya sebelum menawari dia untuk kembali berbaring.

"Ingat nama Anda?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Dokter—" suara serak itu kembali, namun terdengar lebih jelas dari yang tadi. "Apa dia…,"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sementara. Tidak ada komplikasi pada bagian kepala, hanya saja mungkin dia mengalami trauma yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya untuk sementara. Nanti dia akan ingat perlahan-lahan, namun sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipaksakan." Dokter itu tersenyum pada dia untuk terakhir kali, lalu berbalik. "Saya tinggal dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa tinggal panggil lagi saja. Senang melihat suami Anda sudah sadarkan diri."

Dia masih belum memahami keadaannya. Bahkan ketika orang-orang itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dia, pria berkacamata, dan pria yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari sofa. Dan, apa tadi? Suami?

Pria berkacamata itu duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Aku Fang, kalau kau tidak ingat." Fang terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Kau butuh sesuatu? Makanan atau minuman?"

Dia menggeleng.

Fang menghela nafas. "Kau koma selama dua hari. Tiga malam lalu, ada yang melihatmu memaksa menerobos kebakaran gedung yang ada di dekat restoran. Kau menyelamatkan dua anak kecil, namun ada satu orang yang sepertinya gagal kau selamatkan. Dia meninggal karena tertimbun bagian bangunan yang rubuh terbakar." Fang menatap padanya tajam. "Aku benci tiap kali kau bersikap sok pahlawan. Dasar tolol, menjalankan tugasmu saja tidak bisa, sudah mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan."

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Matanya memicing. Dia memapah badannya dari kasur dengan satu sikutnya. "Apa—"

Fang berdiri. "Lupakan. Maaf. Kau belum ingat jelas."

Tatapan manik berkacamata itu dingin. Kontras dengan tatapannya dan senyumannya beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika pertama melihat dia. Dan dia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Fang.

Fang masih melanjutkan kata-katanya, sesuatu yang kemudian tidak dia perhatikan lagi. Perhatiannya teralih pada pria yang sampai sekarang tidak beranjak dari sofa di seberang kasurnya.

Wajah orang itu semakin dia ingat.

Dia memicingkan sebelah mata, tiba-tiba migrain menyerang sebelah kepalanya.

Dia kenal bentuk wajah itu. Dia kenal lekukannya. Dia kenal mata cokelat itu, juga dengan bentuk hidung itu, disusul dengan rahang dan dagu yang membingkai wajah yang terlalu familiar itu.

Fang membuka pintu, memberikan tatapan terakhir pada dia sebelum membuang muka dan keluar. "Malah bengong. Ya sudahlah. Nanti kujenguk lagi."

Dia masih tidak memerhatikan Fang. Namun, kepalanya semakin sakit. Serpihan ingatan menyusup masuk. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Dia mengingat sesuatu.

Dia mengingat namanya sendiri. Juga orang itu.

Namanya adalah…,

" _Bye,_ Gempa."

… Halilintar.

Dan wajah pria di seberang sana sangat mirip dengan wajahnya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Playing Pretend**

.

.

 **Romance / Drama**

 **.**

 **Story by Mademoiselle Z**

 **.**

 **Original fandom by Monsta**

 **No copyright is claimed and no profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fang meninggalkan Halilintar, berdua dengan pria di sana. Pria itu bangkit, menghampiri Halilintar, kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya tanpa permisi. Badannya menyamping, kepalanya dipapah tangannya sembari matanya menyelidik.

Halilintar kini tak dapat menahan migrainnya. Dia memegangi kepalanya. Kepingan kenangan kembali masuk.

Dia ingat malam itu. Dia ingat api yang menyala, berkobar, dan dia terjebak di sudut ruangan. Punggungnya bersandar, sudah lama menyerah.

Dan ada orang yang berusaha menyelamatkannya, meskipun gagal. Entah bagaimana setelah itu, namun hal yang dilihatnya terakhir kali adalah reruntuhan dengan api yang berkobar menghantam kepala orang itu.

Dan Halilintar ingat wajah orang itu sebelum maut memisahkan mereka.

Wajah yang sama dengan miliknya sendiri.

Wajah yang sama dengan wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

Kemudian kepingan _puzzle_ berbunyi _klik_ di kepalanya.

Namun, tidak mungkin dugaannya benar.

"Kau…." Halilintar menelan ludah. "Kau Gempa?"

"Bahkan suara kita kurang lebih mirip." Gempa mengangkat ujung bibir. Kilat matanya seakan terlihat tertarik dengan situasi ini.

Wajah Halilintar memucat. "Kau… kau harusnya sudah mati!"

"Ucapanmu seperti seorang pembunuh yang ketakutan melihat korbannya selamat." Ujung bibir Gempa tertarik. "Katakan, Halilintar. Apa gegar otak ringanmu sudah memulih?"

Halilintar tidak merasa punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Namun, dia mendapati dirinya sendiri mengangguk sebagai respon. Matanya masih memandang awas Gempa.

Dia perhatikan Gempa dari atas sampai bawah. Parasnya mirip sekali dengan dirinya sendiri, kalau tidak bisa dibilang persis, menyisakan warna keemasan matanya yang tidak mirip dengan miliknya. Dan Halilintar ingat orang itu harusnya dihantam persis di wajah, namun Gempa terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali dengan rona wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, tidak ada yang salah dengan Gempa.

Halilintar ingin membuka mulutnya, namun pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka. Seorang suster datang membawakan troli berisi makanan dan obat. Suster itu tersenyum menghampiri kasur Halilintar.

"Waktunya makan siang. Anda ingin dibantu?" Tanya Suster itu sambil menaruh nampan berisi jatah Halilintar di atas meja di sebelah kasur.

"Tidak usah," jawab Halilintar cepat. "Saya bisa sendiri."

"Baik. Saya akan kembali satu setengah jam lagi untuk mengambil piring kosongnya. Oh." Suster itu mengambil sebuah buku dari troli tingkat paling bawah. Buku itu disodorkan pada Halilintar, dan, tangan dan buku itu menembus tubuh Gempa yang duduk di pinggir kasur Halilintar. "Suami Anda menitipkan ini. Katanya mungkin Anda akan bosan ditinggal sendirian."

Halilintar menahan nafas. Tenggorokannya terlalu kaku untuk menelan ludah. Tangan suster itu masih berada di tempatnya, menembuh tubuh Gempa bagian jantung. Gempa sendiri terlihat diam, wajahnya datar menatap suster itu, tidak terlihat kesakitan atau terpengaruh.

Tidak ada respon dari Halilintar membuat suster itu menatapnya khawatir. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Halilintar tersadar. Dia mengangguk. Di sela-sela syoknya berusaha keras berkata, "Tolong taruh saja di atas meja sofa."

Suster itu menurut dan menarik tangannya. Tangan itu tidak lagi menembus tubuh Gempa, dan Gempa lagi-lagi terlihat normal. Setelah memberitahu instruksi konsumsi obat Halilintar, suster itu meninggalkan Halilintar dan Gempa.

Atau mungkin menurut suster itu, meninggalkan Halilintar sendirian.

Halilintar dan Gempa kembali berpandangan.

Gempa tertawa, sebuah tawa ringan yang mungkin tak asing didengar kala berkumpul bersama sahabat lama. Tawa yang berada di luar konteks situasi di antara mereka sekarang. "Kaget?"

"Bajingan." Halilintar tidak tahu sejak kapan pelipisnya dipenuhi keringat dingin, atau mungkin tidak sadar. Dia takut—tentu, manusia macam apa yang tidak, setelah melihat hal demikian untuk pertama kalinya? Sebelah tangannya terangkat membentuk sikut, menyerupai pose defensif. Dan itu hanya mengundang tawa kecil Gempa lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu begitu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ya, tentu.

Gempa turun dari kasur Halilintar, meski Halilintar tidak yakin kakinya menyentuh lantai. Tangan Gempa dimasukkan ke kantung celananya. "Kau benar, aku memang harusnya sudah mati. Wajah dan tengkorakku hancur karena kepingan bangunan yang terbakar dan jatuh menimpa kepalaku sampai-sampai mayatku tidak teridentifikasi. Dan kebetulan kau ada di situ—kau, dengan wajah yang hampir persis sepertiku. Mereka menganggap aku itu kau karena kesaksian temanku yang kebetulan ada di lokasi kejadian."

"Jadi… kau sudah…."

"Mungkin mayatku masih disimpan untuk otopsi lebih lanjut, kau bisa lihat nanti," jelas Gempa sebagai pengganti jawaban. "Dan mungkin, cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui bahwa mayat itu adalah mayatku, dan kau bukan Gempa."

Halilintar memegang kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Mustahil. Penjelasan Gempa masuk akal, namun, tidak mungkin ada arwah di dunia ini. Halilintar adalah manusia dengan pola pikir logis, dan arwah adalah fantasi. Namun, tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi untuk kejadian ini. Tangan suster yang menembus tubuh Gempa… nama asing yang ditujukan padanya… juga seorang suami yang tidak pernah dinikahinya. Semua informasi ini membuat kepala Halilintar berdenyut hebat.

Kali ini Gempa tidak tersenyum. Air mukanya memancarkan kecemasan yang tulus. "Hei, kau tidak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," erang Halilintar. "Ini… tidak bisa kupercaya."

"Aku juga tidak bisa percaya ini, awalnya." Gempa menengadah, pandangannya terlihat jauh seraya ia mengingat-ingat. "Aku terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa tubuh di ruangan kosong. Melihat mayat yang sudah hangus dan tinggal tulang belulang saja yang terlihat jelas. Dan begitu melihatnya, aku langsung tahu bahwa itu tubuhku. Aku ingin mengamuk sepuasnya, dan aku melakukannya sampai aku tertidur lagi karena kecapekan. Arwah bisa kecapekan, ternyata!"

Halilintar tidak dapat tertawa.

"Dan jujur aku kaget begitu jalan-jalan di rumah sakit ini dalam keadaan putusasa. Di pintu kamar ini tertera namaku. Aku hampir mengira bahwa dugaanku salah, bahwa tubuh gosong itu bukanlah tubuhku, dan tubuhku yang asli memang terbaring di sini. Namun, kenyataannya, tubuhmu itu memang bukan tubuhku. Melihat wajahmu memang mengingatkanku pada wajahku sendiri di pantulan cermin, namun, daripada itu, aku lebih teringat pada wajah orang yang gagal kuselamatkan dari kebakaran malam itu."

Halilintar menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata Gempa. "Kau… hampir menyelamatkanku."

"Ya. Dan kau menolak kuselamatkan."

"Kemudian kau jadi seperti ini."

"Yah, sayang sekali, tapi mau bagaimana."

"Kenapa ringan sekali kauucapkan itu?" Dahi Halilintar berkedut. Halilintar hampir berdiri, namun tubuhnya menolak berkooperasi. Gempa sampai menghampirinya, memegangi bahunya dan membuat Halilintar kaget merasakan jemari Gempa yang harusnya menembus Gempa. Lebih kaget lagi begitu ia berusaha menepis tangan Gempa dan berhasil. Gempa juga terlihat terkejut. Namun, itu untuk urusan nanti. Lebih dari rasa sakit, isi kepala Halilintar berkecamuk. "Bukankah ini berarti aku… membunuhmu?"

"Kau mau mempertanyakan nyawa yang kauambil sementara kau hampir mengambil nyawamu sendiri?" Tanya Gempa dingin, tanpa kehangatan sebelumnya, dan Halilintar terdiam. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan korban bunuh diri. Aku tidak pernah menjalani kehidupan mereka, dan aku tidak pantas untuk menilai mereka atas tindakan itu. Namun, kau tidak cocok untuk mengatakannya. Apalagi kau sedang diberi kesempatan kedua."

Halilintar hampir ingin tertawa. "Kesempatan kedua karena keselamatanku, aku—"

"Bukan," potong Gempa. "Kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup baru."

Halilintar memandangnya, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu untuk bunuh diri. Namun, sudah pasti kau bunuh diri karena ingin mengakhiri hidupmu kan? Bagaimana kalau kubiarkan kau mengakhiri hidup 'Halilintar', dan mengambil hidup yang baru?"

Halilintar mendecih. "Hei, dengar, aku tidak sepintar dirimu, jadi kau harus jelaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang dapat kumengerti."

Tawa Gempa kembali, dan itu membuat Halilintar merasa lebih baik alih-alih merasa tersinggung. "Maksudku, aku punya penawaran bagus."

"Penawaran?"

"Sederhana saja. Dokter belum mengotopsi mayatku lebih lanjut, namun, kau bisa memberi keterangan palsu. Beberkan identitasmu sebagai identitas mayatku sebelum mereka mengotopsi tubuhku lebih lanjut."

Mata Halilintar membelalak. "Apa?!"

"Kau ingin membunuh 'Halilintar', 'kan? Kau tidak perlu membunuh dirimu, cukup dengan mematikan identitasmu saja. Toh, bunuh dirimu menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak berminat menjalani kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya. Katakan pada dokter bahwa kau mengenal mayat itu, dan namanya Halilintar."

"Kau… kau gila, ya?"

"Kita berdua tidak ada yang benar-benar seratus persen waras di sini, Halilintar." Gempa tersenyum miring. "Dan aku punya permintaan sebagai gantinya."

Halilintar mendecih. "Kau pikir situasi itu akan menolongku?"

Gempa mengangkat alis. "Kau lupa kalau kau berhutang nyawa padaku? Atau perlu kuantar kau melihat mayat gosongku?"

Skak mat. Bahkan Gempa tidak perlu berucap panjang lebar, Halilintar sudah merasa tersudut.

"Kh… baiklah. Apa maumu?"

Gempa menyeringai, seakan dia sudah menunggu-nunggu kalimat itu sejak tadi. "Aku mau kau jalani kehidupanku sebagai Gempa."

Halilintar mengangkat tangannya, menginterupsi. "Apa untungnya bagimu kalau aku menjalankan kehidupanmu? Kau kan bisa mati dengan tenang."

"Kenyataannya aku tidak mati dengan tenang. Ada urusan di dunia ini yang membuatku terikat. Aku mau kau melanjutkan urusanku itu."

"Kau yakin aku bisa?"

"Bisa. Selama aku masih menggentayangi—maksudku tetap mengikutimu dan memberikanmu instruksi, tidak akan ada orang yang curiga."

Halilintar menggigit bibir bawah, tampak berpikir keras. Ini bukan keputusan yang bisa diambilnya sembarangan. Dan Halilintar, meski tidak sepandai Gempa, paham bahwa Gempa sedang mempermainkan psikologisnya. Mengesampingkan keastralan wujud Gempa sekarang, Halilintar lebih takut pada Gempa yang seakan tahu topik mana yang bisa ia singgung, bagian mana yang bisa dia sentuh, dan bagaimana ia dapat mengorek dan mengeksploitasinya, semua tanpa susah payah membuang nafas banyak. Dan bahkan belum setengah jam Halilintar bercakap dengan pria itu.

Diamnya Halilintar di kebakaran malam itu juga bukan tanpa alasan, seperti yang Gempa sudah katakan. Ketika Halilintar menolak uluran tangan Gempa malam itu, detik itu juga Halilintar sudah siap meninggalkan semuanya dari kehidupan sebelumnya—identitas, pekerjaan, dan orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya semasa hidupnya.

Lalu, apa lagi yang mencegah dirinya mengikuti permintaan Gempa?

Manik mata kemerahan milik Halilintar melirik ke Gempa sebelum menatapnya tajam.

"Urusan apa yang harus kuselesaikan?"

.

* * *

.

Dua hari kemudian, kamar VIP atas nama Gempa dikosongkan. Setelah proses administrasi lewat, Halilintar duduk di sebuah mobil di kursi penumpang, di sebelah Fang yang memegang kendali stir. Barang-barangnya yang dibawakan Fang ke rumah sakit sudah dikemas dengan rapi dan ditaruh di belakang.

"Maaf aku tidak menjengukmu dua hari ini. Aku menetap di rumah sampai ada pemberitahuan dari dokter kalau kau dibolehkan pulang," kata Fang, memecahkan keheningan yang sudah berlangsung sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Gigi mobil _matic_ digeser pada posisi netral begitu mobil berhenti sebelum lampu merah. "Bagaimana kepalamu? Sudah pulih?"

"Sudah." Jawab Halilintar kaku.

"Kudengar kau yang memberikan keterangan pada dokter tentang identitas orang yang hampir kau selamatkan. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya. Aku kenal dia. Dulu kami sempat berteman," kata Halilintar, terlatih. Ucapannya sesuai dengan suruhan Gempa.

"Hm, berarti ingatanmu sudah sangat pulih. Mungkin kau sudah tidak perlu kubantu untuk mengingat identitasmu."

"Tunggu—aku mungkin butuh bantuamu. Tidak peduli apa itu hal yang sudah kuingat apa belum."

Fang memandang Halilintar aneh, namun dia biarkan. "Sambil menunggu macet, aku bisa jelaskan hal-hal dasar. Namamu Gempa, usiamu 27, dulu mengambil Program Sarjana Arkeologi sebelum berhenti di semester dua dan mendaftar di akademi kepolisian. Aku Fang, usiaku berbeda sebulan denganmu, dulu aku sekretaris sebuah perusahaan, namun sekarang hanya _freelancer_ saja. Kita menikah tahun lalu—"

Ucapan Fang terhenti begitu dia menyadari _counter_ lampu merah menyentuh angka nol. Fang kembali melajukan mobilnya perlahan.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja." Kata Halilintar singkat.

Fang mendengus. "Memang itu tujuanku."

Halilintar melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menghela nafas. Kepalanya menoleh ke jendela, menatap jalan raya yang sedikit-banyak diingatnya. Berusaha untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada bangku belakang, di mana Gempa duduk.

Halilintar termenung menatap jendela, membiarkan kepalanya memutar ulang percakapannya dengan Gempa dua hari lalu.

.

* * *

.

 _"_ Bodyguard _?"_

 _Gempa mengangguk. "Iya. Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu, karena itu memang harus dirahasiakan. Umumnya orang mengenalku sebagai pemilik saham saja, warisan ayahku, namun aku punya orang lain untuk mengurusnya supaya tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku."_

 _"_ _Lalu, siapa klienmu?"_

 _"_ _Pria tadi. Fang."_

 _Halilintar mengernyit. "Bukannya dia suamimu?"_

 _"_ _Bukan pernikahan seperti itu. Aku menikah dengannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Dia bekerja sebagai asisten dari direktur perusahaan besar, namun sebenarnya dia adalah pewarisnya sekaligus adik tiri direktur. Dia menolak karena dia bukan anak dari istri pertama dan sudah meminta direktur untuk merahasiakannya saja, meskipun informasi ini ada bocor ke beberapa pihak. Pihak-pihak itu mengincar uang perusahaan dan tidak ingin Fang ada, sekalipun Fang tidak menerima warisannya. Direktur sudah menawarkan_ bodyguard _untuknya, namun ditolak karena akan menarik perhatian. Fang sendiri sudah ngotot karena dia bisa beladiri, namun direktur merasa itu tidak cukup. Solusinya, aku dipekerjakan dengan kamuflase bahwa aku suaminya. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang curiga."_

 _Halilintar menahan diri untuk tidak menganga. Informasi ini begitu luar biasa, dia sampai mengira bahwa Gempa hanya menceritakan skrip film melodrama._

 _"_ _Kulihat dari postur tubuhmu, kau bisa beladiri. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku melindungi Fang, juga menjaga stamina tubuhmu. Aku juga ingin kau belajar trik-trik beladiri baru." Gempa terdiam melihat ekspresi Halilintar. "Kau menganggap ini merepotkan…. Aku tahu. Tapi jujur, kau satu-satunya harapanku."_

 _"_ _Orang ini bahkan bukan suamimu yang sebenarnya, tapi kenapa kau ngotot sekali?"_

 _"_ _Ini pekerjaan, dan aku tidak pernah meremehkan pekerjaan. Ini sudah menjadi beban hidupku, dan sekalinya menjadi pekerjaanku, aku harus memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan tuntas. Tenggat waktunya adalah enam bulan terhitung dari terakhir penyerangan yang Fang dapat dari pihak yang tidak suka dengan keberadaannya."_

 _"_ _Dan kapan terakhir kali Fang diserang?"_

 _"_ _Sudah lumayan lama. Sebulan yang lalu. Ada yang mengejar dia dengan mobil dari belakang. Untung saat itu dia sedang bersamaku, dan tidak ada akibat yang fatal. Kalau ini berlanjut sampai orang-orang percaya bahwa Fang bukanlah pewaris, dalam lima bulan kau bisa bebas dari tugas. Kau bisa memakai uang bayarannya, atau uangku di bank, aku tidak peduli. Baru setelah itu kau bisa menikmati kehidupan barumu sepenuhnya." Gempa menyeringai. "Bagaimana?"_

 _Halilintar mendecih. "Kau sudah tahu aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Pastikan kalau aku memang akan menerima semua uang itu," tuntutnya. Biasanya Halilintar tidak begitu peduli dengan uang, namun, tentu dia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk memadai kehidupannya yang sekarang. Lagipula logis baginya untuk menerima uang sebagai kompensasinya—siapa yang tidak mau?_

 _Gempa tertawa. "Dan kau harus ingat."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _Gempa meraih dagu Halilintar, sebelum menarik paksa wajahnya. Halilintar terkejut. Baru disadari tangan Gempa lebih kokoh daripada miliknya, dengan urat yang terlihat akibat pegangan di dagu Halilintar yang sedikit lebih kuat dari yang diperlukan. Meski begitu, Gempa terlihat tidak membuang banyak tenaga. Mata Gempa berkilat serius, seakan bisa membunuh. Halilintar menatap dingin Gempa, menutup kebingungan dan rasa terintimidasi, namun dia yakin Gempa tidak peduli._

 _"_ _Pernikahanmu dengan Fang adalah bagian dari pekerjaan." Jeda. Gempa melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menekankan tiap kata. "Kau dilarang keras untuk jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **halo. curhat dulu ya**

 **saya jarang update meski liburan karena 1) wifi rumah ngeblock ffn, 2) ngupdate stories itu susah. dan saya sebenernya agak jengkel sama orang yang terlalu nuntut update jadi mungkin Kos Koko ditunda dulu sampe waktu yg tidak ditentukan lol. **

**dan ini emg story yg belom kepikiran detail plotnya meskipun saya udah tau ending story ini, jadi jangan terlalu berharap buat update cepet kalo memang berminat ama story ini.**

 **tapi saya juga berharap ada yang enjoy baca ini ^-^**


End file.
